


In the Darkness Between Us

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Female Character In Command, Foe Yay, Gen, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Drama, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “So make good on your promise here, because I insist that you watch your back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Brainpower and Misdirection in season 2.

Glowstrike was never one to hold value to anything except victory, and being on a forsaken planet was not going to deter her from that ambition. She knew that she was destined for great things. She wasn't going to let anything, or anyone, get in her way.

Then there was Steeljaw. He had the notion that he knew more than she should. She was cautious. Though a fellow Decepticon, he could attempt to offline her and her crew. She knew Scorponok wouldn't let that happen, still. Somehow, Glowstrike saw much ambition in him, as he did in her.

There was an underlying smirk that tugged at his mouth, as though he was laughing at her.

In spite of that, Glowstrike let Steeljaw talk.

They were working towards the same goal, after all – a world for their fellow Decepticons, for their kind.

Aligning with a Decepticon like him is par for the course. Apparently. She still had reservations, even when he looked to be one they could rely on. No thanks to certain minions who kept failing on every turn, she wouldn't be surprised if there was any talk of mutiny amongst them.

On the off chance of any treachery, Glowstrike narrowed her optics upon Steeljaw and kept herself upright, showing no sign of weakness, if she had any.

"I don't suppose you're here to stage a coup against us anytime soon, are you, _Steeljaw_?" She spoke outright, not in the mood for playing games when there was much to be done for their mission.

"Why would I want to do _that_?" Steeljaw answered, his lips pulling back into something between a smirk and a sneer. "Surely I wouldn't jeopardize such a partnership, especially this soon?"

Glowstrike's gaze didn't waver, even from his smile, from such a haughty expression. "No," she scoffed, "Not yet. But if you really think that you can bring this crew more Decepticons that are capable, then forgive me for being a skeptic."

Steeljaw chuckled. For a moment, Glowstrike bristled. His laughter was as deadly as any monster's. He regarded her once again. "With all due respect, I don't think that I _need_ to tell you or your fellow leader that I'm on your side. I don't need to coerce anyone. Not even you."

Glowstrike wished to set him on fire at that moment, because she knew that he was right. "That's true, _you_ came to us, so that's a fair assessment."

She leaned in towards him, his expression unmoved, and her servos tightened at her sides. "But know this – we don't just take in any bot that stumbles in our ship, only those who can prove to be useful in our cause."

"I'm aware of that." Steeljaw noted, and she could tell that he was just waiting to see her crack, to see her wince for any leader still had a chance to show weakness, and to snap at any second.

She wanted to kick him away from her, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Glowstrike lifted a servo and made a tight grip on his shoulder, her optics not leaving his for a nanoklik.

"So make good on your promise here, because I insist that you watch your back, Steeljaw. You may have been a leader of your own group, but you now owe much to this crew, to Scorponok, and _to me_. Is that clear?"

Steeljaw kept his optics upon Glowstrike, unwavering, and he then crossed his arms over his chassis. "Oh, it's crystal clear," He smirked.

The femme gritted her denta, but just before she could lift her servo off him, he leaned close, close enough that she felt his breath upon her neck. "I could say the same thing to you, Glowstrike."

Out of sheer impulse, Glowstrike pulled away from him, bewildered and fuming, but he smiled back at her, all before he turned away from her, from the darkness that was between them.


End file.
